


El Fuego Que Me Provocas

by EternalWriter



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Meeting, Andreil Week 2019, M/M, andreil en español porque hacen falta más de ellos en este mundo, mención de la muerte de un personaje secundario(?), mención de personajes secundarios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWriter/pseuds/EternalWriter
Summary: Existen distintos tipos de hogares y familias.Todos tienen uno o ambos.Neil escapa de Nathan que nunca fue más que un terror nocturno. Aunque a veces siente que se quedó atrapado en una escena difusa, de la que no puede escapar.A veces el conocimiento de la verdad representa condena.A veces tiene días, noches, o ambos malos.A veces todo le sabe a humo, sangre y piel quemados, a huesos y a la muerte bajo sus labios.Nathan está muerto, pero lo que le hizo vivirá, y Neil no está seguro de que eso sea bueno, aunque su familia elegida le discuta.A veces tiene amaneceres malos, hoy es uno de esos, pero también es uno bueno.#Andreil Week 2019 #Day 1: alternate meeting | fantasy au | magic au





	El Fuego Que Me Provocas

_Se deslizó fuera de la cama y de la habitación con la experiencia de los años de práctica, sin hacer ruido, una corriente de aire que entra y se vende por la ventana. Mirar sus manos cubiertas por vendas sin ver lo que había en ellas, en verdad, desde que se volvió a la torre no se pudo, su mente hasta la costa, se perdieron en el aroma y el humo aún no se llenaron las fosas nasales, en el sabor de la sangre y la carne que aún no se sentía en su boca. En sus recuerdos, así como en sus sueños, escuchó gritos, pero por más que nunca._

_Hielo y hierro se había instalado en su pecho desde la muerte de Nathan, siempre sería Nathan en sus recuerdos, Nathan el Carnicero, el Darach, el monstruo con piel de humano, el hombre de la túnica manchada de rosas muertas. Nunca padre, su padre había muerto mucho antes de su nacimiento, él no lo conoció. Hielo, Hierro y distancia, a eso lo habían reducido siete días y catorce horas con veintidós minutos con Nathan y el resto de hombres oscuros a los que era incapaz de poner rostro._

_Sabe que ha preocupado a su familia elegida, pero el problema no está en ellos, sino en él, en su miedo a enfrentarse a la realidad que ahora lo abruma. Teme a su reflejo, pero no por el parecido físico con Nathan, ya no al menos, aún puede sentir el sabor de la sangre y la carne quemada en la boca, escuchar el crujido de los huesos al romperse y sentir cómo la vida se le escapa al hombre que tanto daño le hizo. No le teme a sus acciones, pero teme a su reflejo y la verdad que ahora puede ver en él. Siempre fue rápido, no muy alto, pero fuerte, siempre fue bueno reaccionando por instinto, nunca fue bueno callándose su opinión, explosivo dirían algunos, y con un sentido egoísta de protección dirigido hacia su familia elegida, tan arraigado que sabe que volverá a probar el sabor de los huesos si eso los mantiene a salvo, si con eso le mantiene a **ÉL** a salvo._

_El problema está en que ahora sabe lo que se oculta bajo su piel, las pistas siempre han estado ahí, la diferencia es que ahora puede ver las escamas, y las garras, manchadas de sangre desde su nacimiento. Huye del reflejo de sus ojos para no ver más la pupila alargada que debería ser redonda, que muta de forma según lo que sienta, al que no se acostumbra, del mismo modo que intenta perdonar a su madre por todas las mentiras y los secretos, por nunca hablarle del fuego que poco a poco lo consume, y que en noches como esa no le deja dormir, hay días en que la lava en sus venas es más fuerte que su voluntad de mantenerla a raya._

_Este en uno de esos. Quizá por ello es que lo nota tarde, las manos que lo sostienen del cuello y le hacen girarse para un encuentro de labios que le llenan de otro tipo de calor, uno que le calma el fuego en las venas y aviva las llamas en su alma, que lo guían de regreso a la cama. No es suave, porque Andrew nunca lo es, y no es cuidadoso porque Neil no está físicamente herido. Se besan hasta que Neil siente los labios hinchados, hasta que el calor que siente ya no amenaza con consumirlo desde el centro, hasta que puede respirar el aire limpio y templado de la torre, solo entonces se detienen. Neil no tiene idea de cómo, pero Andrew se las arregla siempre para intervenir justo cuando lo necesita, siempre sabe qué hacer y él le está infinitamente agradecido por ello._

_— Gracias —Susurra. Los colmillos ligeramente más grandes, más afilados, de lo normal hacen que su voz suene extraña. No puede estar seguro de cómo lucen sus pupilas en la oscuridad, le cuesta mantener la apariencia humana cuando está relajado y sus rasgos a veces cambian sin su consentimiento. Andrew lo mira con expresión aburrida unos minutos, luego lo empuja a las almohadas, y Neil baja la cabeza, la oculta bajo el mentón de Andrew, bajo las mantas que ahora los cubren a ambos y se deja llenar del sentimiento que encuentra en el abrazo, no recuerda el motivo original que llevó a Andrew a decidir abrazarlo durante esas noches, si es que acaso hubo uno para empezar, pero sinceramente no le importa. Desde los días con Nathan, desde le fuego y el crujido de los huesos en su boca, le cuesta manejar el contacto, Dobson dice que es lógico, por lo reciente del incidente, y los Foxes lo entienden, lo dejan habituarse a su ritmo._

_Pero esa regla no dicha no se aplica a Andrew, nunca lo ha hecho, ni siquiera el primer día, cuando de alguna manera se las ingenió para volar hacia la Torre de los Zorros sin ser consciente de que estaba a salvo hasta el día siguiente. La lógica y Andrew nunca han funcionado bien juntos. Y a Neil ese hecho no podría importarle menos, porque justo allí donde está esa noche es donde quiere permanecer el resto de sus días, justo allí está en su hogar._

**Author's Note:**

> Por si no se entiende(?): Nathan utiliza magia negra con Neil, convirtiéndolo en un híbrido humano-dragón.  
> La razón es que la etiqueta del día decía Fantasy Au y yo de inmediato pensé en dragones, porque los amo xDU y amo el Andreil con todo mi corazón así que... Nada, espero que les guste y no haya quedado muy inentendible.


End file.
